Segredos
by Sheyla Snape
Summary: Uma noite fria um casal tem contas para acertar. Ele um espião, ela apenas mais um contato. O problema está no fato de ambos procurarem algo mais para suas vidas. Algo que os aqueça.


**Nome da fic:** Segredos.  
**Autor:** Sheyla Snape.  
**Beta**: Gabrielle Briant.

**Censura:** 14 anos.

**Gênero:** Angst, Drama, Romance.

**Spoilers:** HBP.  
**Resposta aos desafios de frases da Sandy.**

6- "Eu nunca imaginei que você tinha a capacidade de chorar."

9- Diálogo:

"- Eu nunca acreditei em amor. Amor é uma ilusão na qual somente os tolos acreditam".

"- Dumbledore acreditava no amor".

"- E se deixou matar. Isso não é uma tolice?"

**Resumo: **Uma noite fria um casal tem contas para acertar. Ele um espião, ela apenas mais um contato. O problema está no fato de ambos procurarem algo mais para suas vidas. Algo que os aqueça.

**Notas:** De tanto a Gabi me encher acabei fazendo essa song. A música é Segredos do Frejat, e desde a primeira vez que a ouvi ela teve uma cara de Sevvie!! Espero que gostem.

**Agradecimentos: **À minha irmã-beta-comensal, Gabrielle, cujas ameaças... Quero dizer..., cujo incentivo me ajudou a escrever essa fic! E a Minha Manis maravilhosa, Roxane Norris, que me salvou de uma enrascada no fim da Fic, Xêru Mamis!! Ti amo!

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2007, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest.

* * *

**Segredos.**

_By_ Sheyla Snape.

"_Eu procuro um amor_

_que ainda não encontrei_

_diferente de todos que amei"_

Mais uma noite fria e particularmente inquieta, ou seria o contrário? Ela não saberia dizer se era a noite realmente, ou apenas ela mesma.

A verdade era que já se passara mais de três horas e nenhum sinal do seu contato aparecer, e ela definitivamente já perdera a paciência.

Não fosse sua obrigação, e a importância vital da informação que aguardava, já teria saído de onde estava.

"Seja realista, você só está aqui esse tempo todo porque quer notícias dele mais que qualquer outra coisa, apenas é incapaz de admitir isso!"

Ela estava realmente impaciente, para não dizer aflita, com tamanha demora.

"Ele não costuma atrasar dessa maneira, certamente algo saiu errado, mas o quê?"

A respiração acelerada da mulher era cada vez mais visível a medida em que o frio se acentuava. O rosto branco estava marcado por pequenos pontos avermelhados, evidenciando a queda de temperatura, e certamente lembrando-a que não vestira agasalhos suficientes.

"Mas que inferno, onde ele se meteu? Vai me deixar aqui esperando a noite toda, ou o quê?"

Ela não conseguia mais ficar parada – congelaria se o fizesse. Começou então a andar de um lado para o outro na estreita calçada. Estava naturalmente, encoberta de olhares curiosos pelas sombras. Os ruídos dos saltos de seus sapatos, por mais abafados que fossem, alertariam o tipo errado de pessoa... ou o certo.

Tentou se acalmar, pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o aperto em seu peito pela demora dele. Sabia que para ele era cada vez mais difícil ausentar-se, estava sob vigilância. Os dois estavam.

Definitivamente andar a aqueceria e manteria sua mente ocupada em não fazer barulho. E funcionou... tão bem que, distraída, ela não o viu se aproximar, não percebeu os passos dele, e principalmente, não parou de andar, esbarrando no corpo dele com toda força.

"_Nos seus olhos quero descobrir_

_uma razão para viver_

_e as feridas dessa vida_

_eu quero esquecer"_

Num reflexo, ele a segurou pelos braços... trazendo-a junto do seu próprio corpo para manter o equilíbrio, evitando assim que ambos fossem ao chão.

Eles cambalearam alguns passos antes de equilibrarem-se. Quando finalmente pararam, os olhos se encontraram num misto de confusão, surpresa e... lembrança. A lembrança de um encontro muito semelhante há poucas semanas, do brilho e das conseqüências...

A lembrança daquele beijo arrematou-o imediatamente. 

É claro que nenhum dos dois comentou nada depois disso, permanecendo apenas o leve e discreto constrangimento entre eles.

Mas foi intenso, mágico, e por que não dizer... sublime. Mesmo para um homem como ele, e uma mulher como ela. Experiência e juventude. Força e compaixão. Fogo e... mais fogo.

A diferença era que um conseguia conter-se, disfarçar. Os anos de experiência o ajudavam, e muito! Sempre fôra mais fácil esconder o que se sente atrás de um manto obscuro e mal humorado. E era isso que os olhos negros faziam. Mas, ainda assim, pequenos flashes eram visíveis... Na verdade, eram clarões em meio à escuridão profunda e qualquer pessoa atenta poderia percebê-los.

Mesmo alguém tão distraído como ela.

Alguém que, diferente dele, não escondia os sentimentos, nem o brilho de satisfação, alegria e alívio em vê-lo.

Uma vivacidade sempre tão presente nela era capaz de contagiar até mesmo ele. Dando-lhe, mesmo que por poucos segundos, a certeza de que tudo estaria bem no final. Que a vida era bela, o mundo um lugar que sempre o receberia de braços abertos, bastava apenas ele se deixar levar, permitir-se um pouco de calor humano e todos os males, físicos ou de sua alma, seriam curados.

Então ele estaria pronto para realmente esquecer o passado, perdoar-se e viver.

Quem sabe até... ter o direito de amar...

... ou ser amado.

"_Pode ser que eu a encontre_

_numa fila de cinema_

_numa esquina ou numa mesa de bar"_

"Amar... Quem no mundo amaria um homem como ele? Quem?" Essa era a pergunta insistente em sua mente toda vez que a via, cada uma das vezes que seu coração ensaiava uma tentativa de amolecer, de romper os grilhões de gelo que o fazia ser quem era.

E ultimamente, como uma resposta vinda dos céus os olhos dela brilhavam intensamente ao vê-lo, mesmo por poucos segundos. Como agora ao reconhecê-lo. Não era a primeira vez que ele reconhecia esse brilho, mas veementemente se recusava a mergulhar nele.

Sua mente negava, mas o salto em seu coração não foi apenas pelo esforço de mantê-los de pé. Mas ele não poderia se deixar levar. Ou poderia?

— Merlin, onde você... Quero dizer... O senhor demorou, já estava quase desistindo de esperar!

O som morno da voz dela aqueceu-o. Ela estava irritada, mas ainda assim preocupada com ele. Um lado dele adoraria apenas abraçá-la e pedir desculpas pela demora, mas não seria ele, não o lado que ela estava acostumada a ver. Então ele simplesmente disse o que tinha que dizer.

— Sinto não poder ajustar minha agenda de comensal-espião com a sua, senhorita, mas entre me atrasar a esse encontro a um com o Lorde das Trevas, creio que até mesmo você seja capaz de reconhecer a escolha óbvia.

— Não me incomodo em esperar, apenas fiquei... – ela calou, percebendo que falara de mais.

— Você ficou...? – ele insistiu, a característica sobrancelha erguida.

Ela baixou o rosto, certa de que estaria mais avermelhado depois desse deslize. Detalhe devidamente percebido por ele que só então se deu conta do calor do corpo dela e que ainda estavam abraçados, as mãos dele em seus ombros, as dela sobre o peito dele.

Arrepiaram-se. Seria o frio?

— Apenas fiquei preocupada. – o sussurro escapou antes de qualquer tentativa de controle.

— Mesmo?

Não havia sarcasmo, ou qualquer vestígio da velha e irritante malicia sonserina. E ela percebeu. Erguendo o rosto para confirmar.

— Mesmo. Você nunca se atrasa, e eu deduzi corretamente o motivo... você está bem?

Ele assentiu levemente, deixando um momento de completo silêncio estabelecer-se entre eles antes de responder:

— Não aconteceu nada fora do costume, o Lorde apenas decidiu... Lembrar-nos que devemos ser fieis a ele.

Arrepiou-se novamente, desta vez não foi o frio.

— Merlin, então você está...

— Eu estou bem, não se preocupe.

Mas o leve gemido dele ao tentar fugir do abraço dela foi suficiente para denunciá-lo.

— O senhor está ferido, como pode estar de pé?

— Eu tinha que vir, não tinha?

"_Procuro um amor_

_que seja bom pra mim_

_vou procurar, eu vou até o fim"_

Ela sabia, ele não era o tipo de homem pelo qual se interessaria. Em circunstâncias normais, sequer dispensaria uma segunda olhada. Porém, havia algo mais nele...

Uma força além da simples determinação obstinada, um senso de humor sutil por de trás do sarcasmo extremamente cortante, e, acima de tudo... havia um homem bom e íntegro por trás do espião, apesar das muitas opiniões contrárias, e que apenas fazia o que ninguém mais tinha coragem, ou sangue frio, de fazer.

Trabalhar com ele era difícil, ele era difícil, mas ainda assim a importância e o significado de tudo o que faziam ficava evidente a cada dia, a cada nova informação, e, principalmente, a cada vida poupada.

Era certo que havia outros membros da Ordem trabalhando duramente. Tão empenhados quanto ele, mas era impossível reprimir essa admiração crescente pelo sombrio e enigmático espião...

Ela sentiu-se culpada. Fazia tão pouco tempo que rompera seu namoro.

"Se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de namoro!"

Um amor difícil de ser conquistado, relutante e que, apesar de ter sido bom pelo sabor da conquista, tornou-se praticamente unilateral da parte dela. E irritantemente morno. Na verdade eles não passaram de bons amigos com alguns... benefícios.

Não foi surpresa nenhuma para ele quando ela sugeriu que mantivessem a amizade. Na verdade, ela ainda sentia-se triste ao lembrar que ele nem ao menos lutou parar manter o relacionamento.

O barulho de algumas latas de lixo indo ao chão mais adiante na rua os trouxe de volta. Poderiam ser apenas alguns bêbados deixando o bar no fim da rua, contudo...

Eles estavam errados.

Logo a rua encheu-se de pessoas, eles não sabiam identificar se eram trouxas ou bruxos, mas era certo que não poderiam mais permanecer onde estavam.

— Não podemos mais ficar aqui, não é seguro.

— Mas então pra onde vamos? Não podemos aparatar em qualquer lugar!

Ele a olhou, um pequeno levantar de seu lábio foi tudo que ela percebeu antes de segurar a sua mão e sumirem, pouco depois de mais uma explosão.

"_E eu vou tratá-la bem_

_pra que ela não tenha medo_

_quando começar a conhecer_

_os meus segredos"_

Dizer que conhecia o lugar seria no mínimo um disparate. Mas sim, ela estava em casa.

— Você nos trouxe ao meu apartamento? Mas como sabia onde estou morando?

— Eu não seria um bom espião se não soubesse de coisas das quais os outros não sabem, não é mesmo?

Ela tentou manter sua dignidade forçando uma cara emburrada ao invés de rir do gracejo torto dele, mas preocupou-se ao vê-lo se afastar dela.

— Alguma coisa errada? Você está bem?

— Não se preocupe, eu... – ela o viu se apoiar na estante perto de uma poltrona. — Foi só um arranhão!

— Como assim arranhão?

Ele respirava pausadamente, parecia ter dificuldades.

— Não é nada, já disse!

— Estou vendo, você mal consegue respirar! Sente-se logo nesse sofá antes que desmaie! – ela caminhou da direção dele, amparando-o ao sentar.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? – as mãos dela estavam nos ombros dele, retirando o pesado casaco que o protegia do frio.

— Cuidando de você, não está vendo? Tire logo isso antes que eu perca a paciência! – ela ignorou o protesto dele, mas preocupou-se ao vê-lo encolher-se de dor.

Ele a fitou, incrédulo... desde quando ela ousava falar assim com ele? Mas curiosamente algo nela não o deixou protestar. Cansado, ele apenas suspirou enquanto sentia as mãos dela deslizarem pelo seu corpo.

— Merlin, você não parece nada bem! O que realmente aconteceu nessa reunião?

Uma resposta mais que sarcástica rolou de sua mente até sua língua, porém não foi isso que seu corpo permitiu que fizesse, e um gemido involuntário escapou dele assim que ela terminou de puxar o casaco.

— Mas o que...!? – ela exclamou assustada com a reação dele. Quase como uma resposta a ela, as mãos dele foram até o abdômen e retornaram sujas de sangue.

O líquido morno escorria no corpo. Ele se esforçou para não deixá-la perceber, mas foi inútil... em segundos ela puxara sua mão e contemplava preocupada o sangue.

— Por quanto tempo pretendia esconder isso?

— Tempo suficiente para conseguir chegar em casa. Eu sei me cuidar sozinho, caso ainda não tenha percebido! – ele se esforçou para manter seu rosto o mais enraivecido possível, mas ela em nada se abalou. Parecia anestesiada com algo mais importante... preocupação. E, ignorando completamente o que ele dizia, levantou-se e foi até uma porta lateral.

Atônito, ele apenas acompanhou-a com os olhos... "Onde infernos ela pensa que vai?"

A resposta não demorou a vir... Trazendo uma bacia com água e algumas outras coisas, ela apenas afastou os livros que estavam em cima de uma mesinha em frente ao sofá e, num tom firme e profissional, ordenou-o que retirasse a camisa.

Ele a encarou, por um segundo inteiro sem saber se gritava com ela, aparatava dali ou...

— Não estou brincando Severo, tire essa camisa antes que esse ferimento se torne algo pior do que provavelmente já é!

"_Eu procuro um amor_

_uma razão para viver_

_e as feridas dessa vida_

_eu quero esquecer"_

Enquanto ela arrumava os objetos em cima da mesinha, ele se viu desabotoando o paletó e a camisa. Não sabia realmente o porquê de estar obedecendo-a, era como se estivesse numa espécie de piloto automático. Apenas reagindo ao que lhe ordenavam. Ainda mais depois de tudo o que acontecera naquela maldita reunião. Retornou de seus pensamentos com o gemido assustado dela.

Sua camisa estava ensopada de sangue, na lateral do corpo via-se um grande e profundo corte.

— Por Merlin!! Eu... eu acho melhor você deitar! Isso parece grave! Não... talvez seja melhor ir ao...

— Eu não vou a lugar nenhum! – ele falou um pouco ríspido.

— Tudo bem, mas então terá que fazer o que eu mandar. – ele estreitou os olhos, mas não protestou.

Nos minutos seguintes nada foi dito, os únicos sons ouvidos eram o barulho de água na bacia, o tilintar dos vidros de algumas poções e a voz suave dela ao entoar alguns feitiços regenerativos. Quanto finalmente conteve a hemorragia e o fez tomar uma ou duas poções, ela passou a cuidadosamente embeber a esponja limpa na água e limpava o local, controlando-se para esquecer o fato de que tinha Severo Snape, nu da cintura pra cima, deitado em seu sofá. E sem reclamar.

Provavelmente o cansaço o vencera a ponto de não protestar. Mas ela sabia que estava acordado... os olhos negros abertos a observavam atentamente, ele parecia levemente em transe, e ela esforçava-se para não encará-lo. Mas isso não a impedia de admirar o peito coberto por poucos pêlos que desciam pelo e abdômen dele.

A compressa nas mãos dela demorava-se mais tempo que o necessário na região e os olhos escuros caíram sobre ela como navalhas. Ela hesitou enquanto as mãos fortes dele retiraram a compressa das dela, e irritado, esbravejou:

— Já se deliciou o suficiente, senhorita? – disse ríspido, mas havia algo mais ali. Ele recolocava a camisa enquanto levanta-se. — Permita-me refrear suas boas intenções.

Apesar de assustada, ela corara ao ver o olhar de repreensão dele sobre ela. Cometera um erro ao se deixar levar, recuou um passo, mas era tarde demais. Snape já estava de pé, e usava seu corpo para prendê-la contra a parede numa atitude clara de intimidação. Seus olhos brilhavam, mas contendo-se ao extremo, ela levantou o rosto e o encarou, firme.

— Quem a senhorita pensa que é para...

— Sou a única pessoa em todo mundo bruxo em quem você pode confiar, provavelmente a única viva que confia em você... ou que você ainda não matou, diga-se de passagem!! A única que sabe que você ainda está do lado certo nessa guerra, portanto, isso me faz sua única amiga.

De repente o brilho sumiu do olhar dele, deixando no lugar apenas as duas íris negras como a noite onde ela não conseguia sequer ver o próprio reflexo.

— Muito obrigado por me lembrar que eu o matei.

— Eu sinto muito... eu... eu não queria...

— Esqueça.

Foi como se a força que existia nele se dissipasse... lentamente ele se afastou dela e sentou no sofá, baixando a cabeça e deixando os cabelos caírem sobre seu rosto. Parecia uma atitude infantil, mas era tudo o que ele poderia fazer no momento.

— Você fez o que prometeu a ele, e... e ele estava morrendo no final das contas, você mesmo me disse isso, sabia que não existia antídoto para o veneno que ele bebeu, não se culpe... – ela gentilmente tocou o ombro dele, sentindo-o tremer.

Pensou no quanto aquele homem, sempre frio e fechado dentro de si mesmo, sofrera. Ninguém, nem mesmo ela, chegou a pensar o quanto ele poderia ter sofrido por matar a única pessoa que confiava nele. O único bruxo que daria a vida por Severo Snape.

Sem perceber o que fazia, ela se ajoelhou na frente dele, a mão subiu pelo ombro dele, apertando-o, tentando confortá-lo, sabendo que... certamente ele nunca chorara a morte do diretor.

— Eu nunca imaginei que você tinha a capacidade de chorar.

Ele não se moveu.

— Mas não é vergonha nenhuma fazer isso... todos nós sentimos a morte dele.

O silêncio pesou alguns instantes, e ela sentiu que ainda precisava falar.

— Dumbledore só pediu aquilo a você porque sabia, Severo... sabia que seria o único forte o bastante para fazê-lo. Dumbledore te amava. Amava como a um filho!

A tensão nos ombros dele era imensa, ela podia sentir sob seus dedos. Mas não parou de falar, ele precisava exorcizar o que sentia, ou não conseguiria continuar a viver. Mais que isso... ele precisava de algo para se agarrar, para seguir em frente.

— E... e eu também o amo, Severo Snape!

Pode ser que eu gagueje

sem saber o que falar

mas eu disfarço

e não saio sem ela de lá

Ele ergueu o rosto... Não havia lágrimas nos olhos negros, mesmo a dor era superada por outro sentimento... surpresa.

— O quê? Você acha que eu esqueci aquele beijo? – a mão dela abandonou o ombro dele, continuando seu caminho até a nuca.

— Eu nunca acreditei em amor. Amor é uma ilusão na qual somente os tolos acreditam.

— Dumbledore acreditava no amor.

— E se deixou matar. Isso não é uma tolice?

— Não Severo... não é! Se você também não o amasse, não estaria se sentindo assim agora, e eu posso sentir isso em você, bem aqui. – colocou uma das mãos no peito dele.

Snape sabia que ela estava certa, porém nunca fora um homem de amores. Ele definitivamente não sabia como lidar com aquilo.

— Dumbledore sabia que se não se deixasse matar, nem você, nem o Draco estariam vivos. Ele sabia da importância de vocês dois nessa guerra! E se você me permitir um pensamento egoísta... – suspirou cansada. —Eu não teria a chance de te conhecer de verdade, não fosse essa situação toda, concorda?

Os olhos dela brilhavam entre o divertimento e a doçura... eles nunca possuíam a mesma cor, variavam tanto quanto os irritantes cabelos que ela teimosamente usava o mais espalhafatosamente possível. Contudo... o brilho de otimismo e vivacidade sempre estava lá para ele. Como uma chama em uma torre mais alta, ou em um farol num dia de tempestade.

Mais uma vez eles viram o fogo que ardia no fundo dos olhos um do outro... Mais uma vez foi irresistível tentar não se perder dentro daquela chama, somente para desviar a atenção para os lábios um do outro. Entreabertos, convidativos...

Um movimento da língua dela para umedece-los foi o suficiente para desencadear o que ambos desejavam desde que se esbarraram mais cedo.

Ela estava ajoelhada diante dele, a poucos centímetros que foram vencidos em uma fração de segundos. Colando seus corpos. Unindo suas bocas. Selando o desejo em um beijo que tinha de entrega tanto quanto ganhava em ardor e luxúria...

Luxúria que crescia... Dominava... Exigia...

Exigia mais contato, e as mãos despudoradamente atendiam... desabotoando camisas, apalpando seios em um decote já ousado... mãos que avidamente retiravam o cinto e desabotoavam a calça... despindo-as... provocavam e massageavam...

Até que...

— Nynphadora nós não... eu não... – os dedos gentis dela colocaram-se sobre os lábios finos dele, impedindo-o de continuar.

—Shh... Por favor, não diga nada! Eu já estou enjoada de ouvir isso de tanto o Remo começar as frases dele exatamente desse jeito. E você não quer ser comparado a ele, quer?

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas para ela. Claramente irritado com a comparação, ela riu.

— Você fica lindo com essa cara de mau, sabia? Quase me deixou com medo dessa vez!

— Veremos até onde vai essa sua coragem grifinória!

Sem aviso, sem mais espera, ele a beijou. Tão ardentemente quanto antes. Deliciando-se com a maciez dos lábios dela e sentindo que talvez... talvez dessa vez ele teria uma chance de amar verdadeiramente e ser amado.

"_Procuro um amor_

_que seja bom pra mim_

_vou procurar, eu vou até o fim."_

FIM.


End file.
